


Parley

by LamiaHypnosia



Series: Dies Irae [9]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: The UDL manages to hunt down the most dangerous fugitives in Halcyon's history.  But how far is Adjutant Akande willing to go for the sake of justice?
Series: Dies Irae [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001835
Kudos: 2





	Parley

“Because of your service to the Board I decided to do you the courtesy of looking you in the face before I have you disintegrated.” Adjutant Akande’s stern visage appeared on the monitor. “You betrayed us and left the Board in shambles. You destroyed our work and for what? To rescue that madman?”

“This madman is my dad, and he’s the only hope for this place.” Kat countered “Adjutant, please listen. I didn’t mean for it to go this far but you’re free of that red tape now. My dad can revive the colonists, that Hawthorne guy you sent to arrest him? He was a colonist-”

“Yes and you murdered him.”

“I couldn’t let him take my dad! Hawthorne didn’t care about the future- Take us in, we’ll work with you-” She was halted as Phineas spun her around his fingers digging into her arm in a bruising grip.

“Kathryn, are you mad? I WON’T go back to the Board! I’d rather die! You’d tuck tail and crawl back to the people who would enslave us, spit on your mother’s memory?”

She wrenched free “I’m trying to save you! Again!” 

They were all silent except for Nyoka stifling a belch. Max stared at the scene, knuckles white as he held the whiskey bottle without even taking a drink. He didn’t even notice Nyoka taking it back.

Kat still held Phineas’ hand though he wouldn’t even look at her. “Your experiments failed and people died, Sophia. Lots of Board experiments failed and people died, why is my dad wrong, because the Board didn’t sanction it? Everyone is too scared of failing so they lie to your face-”

The adjutant interrupted. “You’d throw your and your daughter’s lives away for the sake of your pride, Welles?”

Phineas pointed an accusing finger at her “What do you know about it? Nothing!” 

“Why are you both so stubborn!?” Kat pulled on her hair. “You could do so much good if you shut up, listen to each other and work together! “

“I’m stubborn?” Akande asked.

“You’re a monster!” Phineas turned from the monitor. “You’ve turned a blind eye to the suffering of the colony!”

Akande’s voice rose and even Max and Nyoka shrank back from her fury “Everything I’ve done I’ve done for the good of Halcyon! You know nothing but your own truth, Welles-”  
“Enough!” Kat yelled over them. She shielded her eyes briefly. “Oh sweet law. I know I’m in no position to parley but you haven’t blasted us yet. “ She took a deep breath. “You can’t throw out those people on the Hope. They came here for a new life. I know you have no reason to trust or believe me but if you think I’m lying, just open fire now. I knew when I found my dad we wouldn’t be long for this world. I’d rather die than be part of a system that treats lives so carelessly. If you want me to die for this then my last few weeks have been interesting.”

The adjutant considered her a moment. “Yet you killed Rockwell and countless others-”

“Is it better to kill a few dozen to shift the status quo or several thousand because you can’t beat a little red tape?”

Sophia set her jaw and Nyoka said “Ohhh she’s got you there.”

Phineas was still breathing hard. Kat leaned in and murmured “Dad, it’s okay.” 

He took several deep breaths and managed to calm himself down.  
Nobody even heard the bottle slip from Nyoka’s hand to shatter on the floor. Max closed his eyes briefly. The Plan came to correct him. He wasn’t ready but if this was to be his end he would accept with dignity. Kat’s hand made its way into his. Reaching out, Max placed a hand on Nyoka’s back to steady her.

Kat looked up at the monitor again, lips parted, no fear in her eyes. Just like her mother, Phineas thought affectionately.

“You betrayed the Board, upset the balance of power not to simply save your father but because you believe he can save this colony.” Akande sounded incredulous. 

“We can help but we need supplies.” Kat said, tugging her father’s hand. “Right dad? I don’t want anything from you. Just our safety. Don’t you see? You both want to save Halcyon.”

“Welles?” Akande asked. 

Phineas was looking at the family photo again. “My wife sacrificed herself to protect our daughter. My daughter sacrificed everything for me. If you kill us now it will be for nothing. “ His eyes were distant a moment then he said almost to himself an echo of Akande’s words “Everything I did, I did to save Halcyon.”

“Stand down.” Akande said suddenly. “Whatever justice would be meted out with your deaths would ring hollow. Continue your work, Welles. The colony is in your hands.”

The screen cut out. They all watched the UDL ships turn and depart. 

Kat exhaled. Nyoka cheered and slapped Kat on the back, too hard. 

“You did it! “ 

Blinking Kat muttered “Great, can I go throw up now? Man, Sophia got terrifying.”

Phineas rubbed his eyes. Max muttered about needing a drink but stopped to ask “You knew the adjutant?”

Kat shrugged. “She owes me a hundred bits.”

The four made their way to the cafeteria, Kat’s arm through her father’s. He was quiet, probably trying to process everything that happened. But he smiled for her regardless, giving her arm a pat now and again as though to make sure she was really there. “Yeah, we met as teenagers. Even when we knew she was being groomed to be the next adjutant. So maybe she feels a little guilty about us growing apart and having to keep Dad a secret from me. But I know her- she really does want to help Halcyon, even if her methods are...extreme.” Kat laughed darkly. “Classic Sophia. “

“What will the Board do, I wonder?” Max pondered aloud.

“Try to pick up the pieces, I suppose. With any luck Sanjar will get in like he planned.” Nyoka yawned.

Kat’s eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers. “Sanjar, that’s it! Let’s turn this boat around and head for Monarch.”


End file.
